


猎物 8

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：腿交预警
Kudos: 27





	猎物 8

“主人，其实我可以帮您打出来。”

其实只是一句简简单单的话，李赫宰之前收过的奴隶不是可以发生性关系的就是会被李赫宰要求做点什么让他疏解，但是他一次也没有要求过李东海什么。

这话要是从其他人嘴里说出来，李赫宰可能想都不想直接爽快的答应，但李东海不一样，虽然他能在性爱的玩得开，但并不是会主动提出这种要求的人，大多时候他都是在游戏里被动接受。

所以只是这样一句话就让李赫宰愣在原地。

等了两分钟李东海也没有得到什么回复，索性心一横直接从调教台上起来，走到李赫宰面前就开始解人的皮带。

皮带松开的声音换回李赫宰的理智，大手握住李东海的两只小手，另一手捏上刚刚被玩弄的有些红肿的乳头，不轻不重的，像是惩罚又像是挑逗，“奴隶，你越来越大胆了，都敢乱脱主人裤子了。”

“啊……我没有……我是看您难受。”伴随着一声呻吟，李东海小声辩解道。

两人对峙着，谁也不说话，整个房间里只能听到两个人有些重的呼吸声。

李东海从李赫宰眼里清清楚楚地看到了欲望，可他不懂，只是帮李赫宰打出来而已，他为什么也不让自己做。

李赫宰钳制住李东海的手没有用多大的力气，李东海只是稍微用点力就挣脱了，也不知道哪里来的胆子，明明刚刚才被他的主人惩罚完，但就是看着李赫宰一直忍耐着欲望心里难受。

李东海迅速将已经解开皮带的裤子往下来，一只手握上了那又粗又硬的性器前后摩擦，“主人要罚我一会再罚吧，我不能看您憋着。”

没有什么技巧，只是握紧性器快速摩擦而已，却让李赫宰的呼吸越来越重，一直蹦在脑子里的那根弦突然断了，却也没有忘记李东海提出的条件。

“奴隶，是你勾引我的。”

李赫宰弯下腰将李东海横抱起来，又抱回了调教台上，将人调整为跪趴的姿势以后将性器插入李东海的双腿间，一巴掌甩在了白花花的屁股上，“奴隶，腿夹紧。”

意识到身后的人要做什么以后，李东海的脸上瞬间染上了一抹赤色，刚刚的大胆一下子消失的无影无踪，但说帮的也是他，他现在也不敢逃，只能乖乖照着李赫宰的命令做。

李赫宰挺着腰在李东海腿间快速摩擦，手也没闲着，一手绕到身前握紧李东海的性器一手折磨着胸前的乳头。

虽然没有实质性的性关系，但李东海觉得自己要疯了。李赫宰的性器在大腿间摩擦，每次龟头都会滑过会阴，最后撞在他的性器上，身上的敏感点又一直受到关照。

最要命的是，李赫宰的唇贴在他的耳朵上，一声声的喘息声清清楚楚地传入李东海耳朵里。

身体和精神上都被重重的快感淹没，李东海觉得自己的耐力真的不行，就只是一会就又想射了。

李赫宰似乎发现了身前的人快要到达高潮，摩擦着性器的手停下，用拇指堵住了能够释放的小孔，低沉的嗓音在李东海耳边响起：“等我一起，小奴隶。”

几分钟后，李赫宰丝毫没有一点要射的预兆，李东海觉得自己要憋死了，一晚上都被不能射折磨着，“主人……您快点……我受不了了……”

“奴隶，你想见识见识主人的持久力吗？”李赫宰有意想捉弄这个大胆的小奴隶。

李东海听到以后瞪大了眼睛，头摇得像拨浪鼓似的，开口求饶道：“不……主人……我错了……”

“哦？说来听听，哪里错了？”

“呜……不该……不该乱脱主人裤子……”李东海喘着气，一句话说得断断续续。

“还有吗？”李赫宰扶着李东海的腰加快了速度。

“啊——！不该……不该勾引……勾引主人……”

李赫宰听了觉得他的小奴隶实在可爱，也不再可以忍耐，拍了拍李东海的屁股，开口道：“想让我快点射就把腿再夹紧一点。”

李东海绷直了身体，将腿尽力夹紧。李赫宰又冲刺了数十下，松开堵住小孔的手指，跟李东海一起射了出来。

今晚射了太多次的李东海脱力地跪不住，歪着身子侧躺在了调教台上，腿间泥泞不堪，被李赫宰抱起来往浴室里走。

迷迷糊糊的被抱在怀里的李东海轻轻地说：“主人……我知道错了……您别再罚我了……”

李赫宰轻笑出声，他哪里还舍得罚这个可爱的小奴隶，何况他也是为了自己好。

“好，不罚你了。”

“谢谢主人。”李东海靠在李赫宰怀里，露出了专属的猫咪笑，然后突然想起了什么事，一拍脑袋，对着李赫宰开口道：“啊！对了主人，我下周要出国出差，可能要跟您请个假。”

“嗯？”李赫宰皱了皱眉，他要一周甚至更久见不到他的小奴隶了吗？“要去多久？”

“嗯……可能要十天。”小奴隶缩了缩脖子。

李赫宰清楚，出了这间房间，他是李大总裁，他那么有才华，那么有实力，他属于公司，属于商圈，不再是只属于他一个人的，他知道他不该在生活中也占有这个人，低声回了一句“好。”便也不再说话了。

李东海感受到李赫宰的兴致不高，但这一晚耗费了他太多的体力，再热气腾腾的浴缸里泡着，让他的脑袋晕乎乎的，过了一会便沉沉地睡了过去。

李赫宰轻轻亲吻了一下李东海的眼角，低声喊着他的名字。

“李东海……”

TBC


End file.
